


Bright Dark Creatures

by Shachaai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/Shachaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portugal and England at a punk/rock concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Dark Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version of something for a three-sentence meme on my tumblr a few years back.

The music is ( _obnoxious_ ) loud and Portugal doesn’t get all the lyrics, loses them in the singer’s slur and the hot press of the crowd, the unrelenting _thud_ of the speakers slamming out their sound close by - _too_ close by. Portugal feels like he’s going _deaf,_ and, _my,_ wouldn’t ‘Toni love to report _that_ one to the world; Arthur and Gabriel’s regular mid-life crisis leaves them both as deaf as two too-old men.

Gabi _feels_ a little old right then, gets an accidental elbow in his ribs that shoves him into the spine of some other person and when he turns around to snarl there’s no-one there to meet his eye. He rather wearily wants his bed, a book, and his boyfriend (or maybe just options one and three), but England has slipped away into the seething masses like he always does at these things to indulge a little, some fae shadow in ripped clothes, black leather and silver ( _shiny_ ) piercings that gleam under the stage-lights, room-lights - and _moonlight,_ when all the rebel’s leather comes _off_ after one of these gigs, peeling off the glamour and leaving behind just skin-smoothness, silver, green, and a sharp white grin.

(There’s a _reason_ Portugal consents to be dragged along to these concerts - and it’s not, he knows quite well, even as familiar hands hook into the belt-loops at his hips and pull him to the side, around, to meet that self-satisifed cat’s grin he’s prone to dreaming of with his mouth, got _anything_ to do with the awful music.)


End file.
